el extraño chico
by luciano love vargas
Summary: aquí es donde feliciano se encuentra con una extraña carta de la mafia rival anunciando el secuestro de su hermano mayor. y para poder ayudarlo el hace todo lo posible saliendo gravemente herido pero algo bueno le pasa un giro totalmente inesperado


Feliciano veneciano Vargas un chico promedio de ojos miel, cabello castaño con un ligero mechón que desafía a la gravedad, en su vida social todos creen que es un chico distraído, inocente que no puede matar ni siquiera a una mosca pero la realidad es otra.

-m-me duele las costillas- se sienta en una muralla cerca del hospital y unos basureros- al final no pude llegar a l hospital- se recuesta en la muralla mientras entrecierra los ojos sintiendo la lluvia caer en su cara, sentía frio le dolía la cara por los cortes y se sentía incómodo con la sangre correr por su torso estaba realmente mal herido y ¿Cómo había llegado hay?

Flash back

Dos días antes

Feliciano despertaba como siempre, vistiéndose tranquilamente para poder ir a la escuela pero sintió algo extraño, sentía que le faltaba algo, empezó a revisar toda la casa para poder ver que es lo que le faltaba hasta que reviso la habitación de lovino romano Vargas su hermano mayor, encontrándose con una nota encima de la cama de él.

_**Feliciano Vargas**_

_**Tu como siempre te salvas de nosotros pero al parecer tu hermano lovino es más lento que tú, si quieres volver a ver a tu hermano tendrás que renunciar a la mafia italiana, si no renuncias de aquí hasta ma**__**ñana en la mañana te aseguramos que no vas a volver a ver a tu hermano.**_

_**Atte. La mafia inglesa**_

El castaño quedo en shock al leer eso* ¿qué debería hacer?, ¿Cómo podía salvarlo sin perder su puesto?, ¿Por qué querían que renunciara?*, miles de preguntas rondaba la cabeza del ítalo, pero su prioridad era averiguar en donde lo tenían. Se paró de la cama y se fue a su habitación en donde tiro de un libro para rebelar un pasaje secreto que se dirigía justo al cuartel en donde él trabajaba como el jefe de la mafia italiana.

Entro rápidamente, casi corriendo al cuartel asustando a la mayoría que estaba hay dentro por el portazo tan fuerte que hiso al entrar. Entro a un salón completamente computarizado, estaba lleno de máquinas, en donde Feliciano se acercó al encargado del lugar.

-necesito que rastrees a mi hermano ahora- estaba tiritando un poco, arrugando el papel en donde estaba escrito dicho secuestro -a la orden- empezó a escribir los datos poco a poco. Lentamente se empezó a divisar el objetivo en una gran pantalla en el cuartel- he~ está en una bodega del centro…. lo raro es que esta en una abandonada casi inhabitada. -bene, que preparen un coche iré a ese lugar- sale del curto rápidamente confundiendo aquel chico.

Ya en el lugar indicado y con las preparaciones previas, respira profundamente al entrar a la antigua bodega encontrándola sospechosamente bacía, no sentía ningún ruido eso hizo que se alertara un poco.

-veo que bienes solo- se escuchó una voz por toda la bodega, mira para todas partes sintiendo que podrías atacarlo en cualquier momento. Llevó su mano a su bolsillo en donde tenía un arma de fuego- yo que tu soltaría eso… recuerda que yo tengo a tu querido hermano- la voz poco a poco se fue acercando -muéstrate…- dice un poco alterado ya que no lo podía ver -estoy aquí genio- el castaño voltea y en una muy gran pila de cajas, justo en la sima se encontraba un chico alto con un traje inglés de cabello rubio con un mechón saliente que apenas se le notaba (n/a: gales) -Nate Kirkland ¿no?- lo miro de pies a cabeza -acertaste Feliciano Vargas- aparece otro chico rubio de baja estatura con unas cejas bastantes pobladas- rokey trae al prisionero

El mismo chico conocido como "rokey" trajo al hermano del ítalo totalmente dañado, tenía golpes por casi toda la cara, su ropa rasgada y con unos cortes en el cuerpo, sangrando un poco de la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho.

-bien señor Vargas- se baja de las cajas- ¿negociemos? -no tengo nada que negociar con ustedes- se acerca al rubio mayor- solo vine a buscar a mi hermano -si como digas- se sienta en una caja que estaba en el piso- mira este es el trato- respira un poco- tu renuncias a la mafia y nosotros liberamos a tu hermano…. No te parece algo sencillo -¿Por qué quieres que renuncie a mí puesto en la mafia?-frunce el entrecejo y aprieta un poco los puños- -eso es muy fácil- lo apunto- porque ustedes los de la mafia italiana han interferido con todos nuestros planes desde el principio y es obvio que tu hermano mayor- miro al nombrado como diciendo "que vergüenza"- no era el líder quien dirigía a la mafia… era el menor el más inocente de ustedes dos ¿no? -el ítalo lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los puños con pura rabia- y que pasa si yo libero a mi hermano y no renuncio a la mafia -en ese caso tomare medidas drásticas-"rokey" a sujeto una navaja cerca del cuello del hermano del ítalo- será mejor que cooperes -saco con mucho cuidado una pequeña bomba de humo haciéndola explotar contra el suelo- -carajo no veo nada… rokey ¿tienes al prisionero?- no podía ver absolutamente nada hasta que sintió una mano detrás de el-¿Quién es? -soy yo Nate- dijo el chico rubio de cejas pobladas -maldición- tomo al chico del cuello acercándole peligrosamente una navaja- espera pequeño Italiano sé que estas aquí- en verdad seguía hay- si escapas le cortare el cuello a este enano

El ítalo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era capaz de matar a uno de sus aliados para lograr lo que quería, eso es realmente indigno. Feliciano espero que la niebla desapareciera encontrándose con el Gale

-así que atacas a tu propio equipo para conseguir lo que quieres…. Eso es caer muy bajo –lo mira un poco serio -él no es de mi equipo, él es mi maldito hermano menor…. Si me deshago de él no abra mucha diferencia en mi familia…. Además de que lo o…- antes de poder terminar la frase fue interrumpid por el castaño -cómo puedes hablar así de tu hermano, él es tu familia, eres despreciable- saca un arma de fuego- -oye baka ¿qué crees que haces?- le susurra el rubio al otro- -lo que debía hacer hace mucho tiempo Arthur- le susurra y le acerca más la navaja, el otro queda en chock al escuchar eso, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ya que siempre trataba de quedar bien pero ahora se sentía realmente solo.

El italiano apunto a la rodilla de Gale, se concentra mientras este estaba distraído con el cejon, lentamente aprieta el gatillo y dispara, dañando así al rubio y dejando a salvo la cejon.

-carajo- se cae la suelo con las manos en la rodilla- maldito italiano… te arrepentirás-grita a todo pulmón -vamos escapemos-le dice al otro rubio -de que sirve, todos estos idiotas me odian…- agacha la cabeza- -suficiente-le toma la mano y sale pero antes de que salga una bala lo alcanza incrustándose en el hombro del castaño- corre yo me ocupare de el- se giró viendo al Gale con un arma en las manos -oye ¿por qué me ayudas? Ni siquiera me conoces además somos de mafias rivales-lo mira extrañado -por qué...-lo mira- a pesar de ser uno de la mafia contraria no tienes por qué sufrir por culpa de tu hermano, además él no es tu hermano si desea tu muerte -este lo quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos-n-nunca me han dicho algo así-lo mira -vete antes de que vuelva a disparar- lo trata de sacar -pero que hay de ti-le pregunta preocupado -yo estaré bien vete- miro seriamente a su contrincante mientras el otro corría

En cuanto sintió que el chico ya no estaba, y como se le acabaron las balas a los dos, empezaron a tomar un arma blanca para poder defenderse, ambos empezaron a enfrentarse a un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo saliendo uno en una patrulla de carabineros y otro casi arrastrándose hacia el hospital.

Fin flash back

Ahora en día

-c-creo que no podré ir a ver a mi hermano después de todo- cerro los ojos sintiendo toda la lluvia caer-

Un chico que pasaba por ahí lo tomo en brazos cuidadosamente para poder llevarlo al hospital, el italiano al sentir la calidez de otro cuerpo trato de abrir los ojos pero no pudo estaba muy agotado al tener aquella batalla.

Lentamente empezó a parpadear viendo un techo completamente blanco sintiendo un peso en la cama, fija su mirada al chico que estaba hay pensando que era su hermano pero el que estaba hay era ese chico rubio de cejas obladas más bien conocido, por ahora, como rokey, se sorprende al verlo a él hay tan… calmado.

-oye-lo mueve un poco asiendo que este despertara-¿Qué haces aquí?-mira a su alrededor-¿Cómo llegue al hospital?-pregunto algo confundido-

-se refriega los ojos- yo te traje… e-es como un pequeño agradecimiento-desvía la mirada ya que por alguna extraña razón empezó a latir más rápido gracias a la mirada tierna de Feliciano

-ve~ no hay de que grazie por traerme al hospital pensé que no iba a llegar-le muestra una gran sonrisa asiendo que el inglés sonrojara un poco

-b-bueno y hay otra cosa-lo mira y respira profundamente-q-quisiera hacer una alianza entre nuestras dos mafias-

-lo mira extrañado-

-es que me di cuenta de que antes tu tratabas de hacer una alianza pero" mi hermano"-izo La entrecomilla con los dedos- siempre se negaba y como él no está y yo soy el siguiente jefe-siente la mirada del otro-… etto bueno…he- se quedó sin habla al ver el rostro pacifico del castaño

-me encantaría hacer la alianza- le sonríe inocente-pero no se tu nombre-lo mira curioso

-e-es a-Arthur- no le gustaba mucho su nombre ya que siempre lo molestaban por ser inglés, por sus cejas y lo insultaban mucho

-qué lindo nombre-mira a la puerta- entonces tu nombre es ¿Arthur Kirkland? Cierto-le sonrió

-s-si –lo quedo mirando- entonces ¿asemos la alianza?-pregunto nervioso

-claro-le extiende su mano-entonces desde ahora la mafia italiana y la mafia inglesa serán aliadas no abra conflicto en nuestra nueva alianza-el rubio lo quedo mirando sorprendido

Desde ese entonces, desde esa nueva alianza el rubio empezó sentir algo muy fuerte por Feliciano después de todo Feliciano era el chico más despistado e inocente de toda la escuela… pero eso solo era un mascara y Arthur solo el conocía la verdadera personalidad de ese chico misterioso, ese chico que se hacía pasar por débil para que no descubran su verdadera identidad, ese chico que le gustaban las cosas lindas… era obvio que nuestro pequeño ingles se había enamorado del pero se lo dirá.

¿Continuara?


End file.
